


Nobody around

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand still cradling his older brother's neck moves upward, thumb pressing into Joe's pulse point, making him groan into Nick's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody around

His thumbs press bruises into the sides of Joe's neck as he thrusts his hips further into his fist. A deep moan catches in his throat, but then he lets it out knowing Joe will quiet it just to elicit another. He's kissing harsh, teeth grazing over Joe's lips as he slides a hand down Joe's chest and into his brother's underwear, taking a hold of his erection, pre-cum already sliding down his cock. Nick slides his tongue into Joe's mouth and struggles for a moment to focus on helping his brother get off through the haze of approaching orgasm. The hand still cradling his older brother's neck moves upward, thumb pressing into Joe's pulse point, making him groan into Nick's mouth. Joe's hand on his waist holds firm and tight and Nick thinks for barely a moment, that a thumb print will be there in the morning, purple-red and sore to the touch.  
  
There's the sound of slick flesh on flesh, and the sound of his boxers scraping against the softer cotton of his brother's tighter-fitting underwear. He pulls his mouth away just far enough to whisper for Joe to stop, and he does immediately, but groans in disappointment when Nick stops as well. Nick's legs were in between both of Joe's so he hooks one over Joe's right leg, and puts his hands on Joe's shoulder and waist. He flips them over just before slapping Joe's side and hooking his thumbs in the cloth holding his brother in, so Joe lifts up, hands on the pillows at either side of Nick's head, pressed down with just the top knuckles bent up. Forehead resting on Joe's shoulder with his back curved up, Nick pulls Joe's underpants down until they're at his knees, stopped by the mattress and kisses open mouthed at Joe's shoulder and neck as he kicks them off. Once it's at the edge of the mattress, Joe pulls back and then sucks Nick's lower lip into his mouth, licking and sucking at it as he pushes Nick to lay back down.  
  
Instinctively, Nick lifts his hips, and Joe fumbles with one hand to get his boxers off as Nick gives a few squeezes to his dick. The moment they're off, Joe is licking at Nick's hardened nipple and Nick is wrapping his legs high around Joe's torso telling him to just do it, fast and hard. Joe's using the same hand he used to remove Nick's boxers as he guides himself to Nick's hole and then he leans up and catches Nick's mouth, as he shoves his tongue in, counts to three, and then thrusts in muffling both of their groans as Nick burns and Joe feels his body beg to pull back out and go back in. Nick squeezes at his neck and that's enough of an answer for him as he does exactly what his body is telling him to. He tries different angles until Nick mewls and his mouth goes slack against Joe's lips.  
  
They're both feeling so heated and wanting, needing this more than anything else in the world right now, more than words, more than this house, this bed, more than food, more than water, just this feeling that they're sharing as Nick rocks his hips upward into Joe's. Joe lowers his head and sucks at Nick's neck instead as Nick lays his head back and uses his shoulders to push off from, meeting Joe, helping him hit in the right way that makes Nick's body shake with a jolt of nerves and need. Joe's jacking Nick off in between them, steady and hard, getting his thumb right up under the head and dipping his nail into the slit like he knows Nick loves.  
  
They're getting sweaty from the work of it, and they love that the only things they hear, smell, feel, see, taste is just them; it's all them. Nick's chest flushes red as he groans, almost growls, and he cums, between them both, on his stomach, on Joe's hand and Joe's thrusts go erratic, uncontrolled, untethered, rough and almost painful, and completely okay with Nick as he rides his own orgasm out and lays there until he feels Joe go rigid on top of him, inside him warm and wet. Joe collapses on top of him and squeezes the bed sheets against his hand, in between his fingers to wipe away Nick's release.  
  
After a few seconds of breathing, he pulls out and kisses the side of Nick's neck where a hickey is forming, and then kisses the side of Nick's nose before Nick puts a palm to his chest and pushes him off lazily. Joe falls onto his back beside Nick on the bed, closest leg bent and over so their knees are touching. Joe gets an arm behind his head, and Nick's hands rest together in the middle of his stomach, and they lay there, breathing more, looking up at the ceiling, smiling softly until they let their eyes close.


End file.
